


AMAME

by Marfeopy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfeopy/pseuds/Marfeopy
Summary: Como las olas, llegas.  Envuelto en magia, me invades, me llenas.Y cuando quiero que te quedes, te vas.Y cuando menos lo espero, estás.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	AMAME

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la canción "AMAME" de Alexandre Pires.

PREFACIO

**La Ultima Gema**

_Quien obtenga predilecto será. El destino del mundo en sus manos tendrá, pero el secreto que guarda tormentas podría ocasionar. Merecedor de ella un corazón puro poseerá, pues como su ser divino la luna lo elegirá. En tiempos de oscuridad el heredero del poder más grande en noche azul nacerá._

—¿Aún siguen despiertos?

—¡Padre!—gritaron dos niños, que escondidos entre las sabanas leían un pequeño libro de hojas viejas, con el bode senil y la cubierta corroído por su antigüedad.

—Podría saber qué es lo que están ocultándome—señaló lo que uno de sus hijos escondía entre sus manos, detrás de su dorso.

Ambos hermanos, uno varón y la otra mujercita, se miraron y ante los ojos de su padre al final desistieron.

—Lo siento padre—dijo el hermano, estrechándole la mano junto al libro.

—¿De dónde lo sacaron?—les preguntó, mientras llegaba hacia ellos y tomaba del libro.

—Henry lo encontró en uno de los baúles viejos del sótano, hay muchas cosas antiguas allá abajo—le contesto su pequeña hija, extasiada por el misterio.

—Pues parece muy antiguo—concedió mientras lo examinaba. —La última gema.—pronunció el título en casi un susurro. —Parece ser un cuento.

—¡Si, lo es papá!

—Qué extraño, nunca lo había escuchado.

—Tal vez porque nunca haya sido revelado padre, o tal vez...—meditó el hermano.

—...es secreto!! —exclamó la niña, sonriente. —Padre, léelo, léelo, mi hermano es muy lento.

—¡Eh!—Protestó el chico.—Al menos se leer en cambio tu...

—Está bien, ya, no peleen, se los leeré pero quiero que me prometan que después de esto se irán a dormir.

Sus rostros desbordaron de jovialidad y asintieron sin dudar. Pronto su padre tomó posición entre ellos sobre una de las camas y empezó a leer.

_"Había una vez seis doncellas cual virtud de belleza ningún ser humano de la tierra se imaginaria. Su madre y veladora, la majestuosa luna les había otorgado un poder a cada una, gemas cuyo primordial objetivo era mantener el equilibrio de la armonía, la paz, entre el mundo mágico y el universo mortal._

_Cada dos años y seis meses, seis hermanas se reunían en el centro de la tierra para realizar un ritual de magia, para nutrir a aquello que la vida otorgaba y a la muerte controlaba._

_Un día, las doncellas curiosas del amor que entre un hombre y una mujer existía, suplicaron a la luna pareja tener cada una. Dos condiciones, desde el cielo hablo la luna, pues el hombre a desposar la misma marca tendría, y el hijo a procrear privilegiados pocos serían, más solo mujeres de su vientre nacerían. Pero ha de saber que su petición un precio tendría, ya que la soledad y muerte asecharía una vez que el amor no correspondido seria, entonces dichosas las doncellas libres de su mundo serian, vivir entre los mortales su destino escrito estaría._

_Su camino cada una emprendió, y su destino cada una aceptó, pero de repente, una de ellas a un mendigo repudió más a un príncipe escogió, enamorada de ese hombre al final se entregó. Pero creer en el verdadero amor que el príncipe una vez le juro, su vida le costó, pues un día, su esposo le arrancó aquello que ella con su vida intercambió, su gema. La doncella murió y el hombre dominado por el poder y la avaricia de conquistar el mundo a sus hermanas a la muerte arrastró. No obstante, una de ellas escapó, y le pidió a la luna su perdón, por la traición que su hermana una vez cometió, a cambio le entregaría su vida y consigo el poder de su gema. La luna aceptó y tiro una maldición, el malvado príncipe nunca más despertó._

_La luna escondió la gema de la última hermana y entre el mundo de los seres mágicos no se volvió a saber de ella. Desde ese día el mundo se marchito._


End file.
